


daddies only night

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a month, the house is blissfully free of all their children and Charles and Erik can indulge in a little adult time. This time, though, is not how they imagined it ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daddies only night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts).



> Written as a very belated Holiday mailing for **ninemoons42**. She only asked for fluff, and hopefully this fits the bill.

The house was blissfully quiet and that alone made Charles smile. Truly, he didn’t have anything against his children, but there were only so many night he could take with the twins yelling at each other about what toys they should take to bed or of Anya and Lorna bemoaning their teenaged issues.

But tonight was special. It was their monthly “Daddies only night”, otherwise known as “send the kids off to Auntie Emma and Moira’s house so that they, along with Auntie Raven, can suffer the ire of four children night”. Charles loved this night because he loved Erik’s hands roving all over his body without fear of traumatizing the children.

Erik was finishing preparing their dinner - it was only pasta with chicken, mushrooms and garlic - but it still was better than the meals that they ate with the kids at home (some variation of macaroni and cheese or potatoes with chicken). They never went out on their nights, though Charles thought of asking, because the other joy of the Daddies Only Night was unfettered access to the DVD player. Disney movies were banned and something from their pre-children collection came out, always a pick for each of them.

“Have you decided on your movie tonight?” Charles asked as he heard the telltale noises of Erik finishing up the sauce and meat.

“Not yet, but I think I know. Have you?” Charles had some idea of his choice, but he always wanted to wait and see what Erik had picked. Tonight he was feeling a little silly and so he had something like _Nashville_ in mind, as there were few other Altman movies that he wanted to even try to watch - lest he break their cardinal rule of the night: no gratuitous violence.

Erik’s choices were always varied, some day it was something like _Blazing Saddles_ and sometimes it was _The King’s Speech_ , but it was never the same. Charles half looked forward to Erik’s choices more than his own, because with each of their choices came the fun of the running commentaries as they watched.

“Dinner,” Erik called and so Charles left his thoughts of movie night to the family room and went to enjoy one meal with plenty of wine and no children.

-

Erik never admitted that his movie choices were on the fly, not that Charles ever asked. He liked to cultivate this attitude that he was a cinematic savant, but he rarely had the effort to pull it off. He watched at least half of the Best Picture nominations each year, but that was about where he stopped, outside of his knowledge of good films from all his film analysis classes in college. 

Charles never noticed, though, and so Erik was glad. Especially as Charles ate more than his fair share of their dinner and wine.

A Charles who wanted to unwind was a Charles that he enjoyed more than most. That would help to settle his movie choice. They hadn’t gone with something “classic” in a long while, and so by the time that Charles was putting the dishes into the dishwasher that Erik felt through their collection for his choice. It was an odd choice, Erik knew, but he felt like being odd tonight. Plus, it was quotable and reminded him, vaguely, of how he and Charles met.

The DVD was easy to find and so he pulled it off the shelf and put it into the player. The music might well give away his choice, so Erik just turned off the television and waited for Charles to return.

In no time, Charles snuggled next to Erik’s left side and pulled up his feet onto the couch. Erik felt more than he saw Charles’ head resting against his chest, and with his right hand, he turned on the TV and started the movie.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Charles asked, even if the line was not going to be said for at least thirty minutes.

Erik smiled to himself and said, “Perhaps.”

-

Charles rather liked the idea of Erik’s choice and took all the time he could to demonstrate that to his husband. Charles was nothing like Benjamin, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t play coy and shy and confused. He had started with a few well placed times where he could grab and nip at Erik’s body before he found that the idea of being as wanton as he could proved useful. Erik was just as glad, as he grew more and interested in Charles and less and less interested in the movie.

All the better in the end, Charles thought as he shifted to sit on top of Erik’s body and kissed him senseless.

-

Emma, Moira and Raven all knew that they were to give Charles and Erik almost eighteen hours of “Daddies only” time, but that timeframe didn’t include watching Anya and Lorna each having breakdowns about boys that like them not showing _real_ interest and the twins’ hating all the mushy talk about boys and kissing when they wanted to play with Emma and Moira’s large Lego collection.

So they - all three women and four children - were waiting outside of Charles’ and Erik’s home, ringing the doorbell. A doorbell that no one was answering, even after seven sets of rings.

Raven pulled out her spare keys from her purse and then said, “Everyone, we’re all going to be very quiet when we walk in, because we don’t want to wake up Daddy and Papa. Right?”

All of the kids nodded their agreement and Raven slowly pushed the door open. To the right of the foyer was the family room and instead of finding it as it should be - Erik’s desire for an orderly home well-known - there was one of the many afghans strewn against the couch with both Charles and Erik sleeping on it.

Almost a whisper, Raven said, “Emma and Moira, get everyone upstairs quickly and find something - _anything_ \- for them to watch in their rooms. We’re going to be down here and busy for a while.” Raven hadn’t seen her brother this debauched since college - not that she wanted to remember those days - and it also meant that there was ample time for photos to be taken to exact revenge later. Erik’s hand was gripping Charles’ waist and Raven thought she saw drool from Erik’s mouth hitting Charles’ mussed hair.

Emma and Moira simply nodded and hurried all the kids up the stairs. Raven was sure she would murder Charles for this overt demonstration of how much they still loved each other. There was no reason the kids needed to see such a thing; at least not until the twins were much older.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Luni for the beta. At this point all errors are mine.


End file.
